


Fuck For A Book

by WhiteRosella



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitchslapping, Blitzo gets ravaged, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom!Stolas, Deal with a Devil, Demon Sex, Demons Are Assholes, Demons have male and female genitals, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Angst, Furry, Knifeplay, Lies, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stolas is a power bottom, Stolas is needy, Submission, Subspace, Tentacle Sex, The roles may switch, blitzo is a service top, top!Blitzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-18 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosella/pseuds/WhiteRosella
Summary: IMP is in the shitter, Blitzo has delusions of grandeur but Moxxie is at his wits end and forces Blitzo to realise that to be able to continue to survive they need money and fast.Prince Stolas is renowned throughout the nine circles for his power and postion over one of the pentagram points and with nobility comes luxury and with luxury comes extravagant parties.It is at one of these said parties that Blitzo and gang go to seek financiers for the business but comes away with a grander and more lusty complicated arrangement than he bargained for.[[Blitzo x Stolas | Stolitz - Helluva Boss - Mature explicit themes]]
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 361





	1. Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be an overall attachment and substantial storyline with this but we are getting straight in there with that first meeting and fucking.

In a word the IMP were completely and utterly fucked.

Despite all manner of different methods they had tried, business was utterly weak and they were on the brink of closure, soon to join the rest of the bums and layabouts in Hell. The team were at their wits end and were not taking kindly to their bosses' blasé way of looking at the whole thing.

Blitzo was optimistic, too optimistic to the point that the whole business had become an utter shambles and it had taken an all out verbal assault and mental breakdown from Moxxie to get him to finally admit that maybe things weren't going exactly as he had thought that they would.

So, reluctantly despite his own opinion, to appease the bunch of rag tag good for nothing whining losers he loved dearly, he'd agreed to go and seek out possible help and investment in an upcoming soiree at one of the pentagram points in hell.

Prince Stolas was a renowned figurehead in hell, his domain was over one of the four sections and he was noted for his extravagance and for holding these parties on a regular basis to impress his 'subjects' if not to relieve boredom.

It was not unknown to have all manner of demons attend, Stolas though refined and very rich seemed to enjoy the vast array of different demons attending, if anything his need for validation and to be liked and looked upon with reverence outweighed the digusting aftermath the parties usually left after all the demons came to use him and have a good time but he wasn't unaware of that and left a bloody wake when he became bored of the evening.

Blitzo hadn't been to one of Stolas' parties before but apparently Loona had and she'd filled him in on what sort of folk would be there, of course the whole team was attending that night and when they arrived Blitzo raised an eyebrow at the vastness of the mansion right slap bang in the middle of Hell.

It was a rather impressive structure but nothing like his wonderful office, that place had class, this place looked like a dressed up prison with fancy hedges and banner hung out with Stolas goetica symbol emblazoned upon them, though it did give Blitzo the idea that maybe billboards would be a pretty good usage to advertise, that is if they got some money before the business did an even bigger back flip into the shit.

"Ooh, fancy." Blitzo said as the entered through the gaping front doors, "Think he's got a swimming pool somewhere."

"Probably has about ten by the looks of it." Loona said before grabbing a tray of drinks off a passing waiter and chugging them one by one.

"Sir," Moxxie said pressing his fingers to his temples with a pained expression, "Might I remind you that we are here strictly on business, we don't have time to-"

"Stop being such a killjoy Moxxie for fucks sake its a party." Blitzo rolled his eyes sighed dramatically, "Think of this...as a company... bonding session!" Blitzo grabbed Moxxie and his wife Millie by the shoulders and pulled them both in, "It's been a while since we had a night out to let off the steam."

"We've never had a night out-" Moxxie began before Blitzo hushed him and let them both go following Loona down the hallway into the main room of the soiree.

"Aww c'mon Mox, ease up, let's enjoy the party." Millie smiled sweetly at her husband and he conceded grumbling but but soothed by his wife as usual.

The main room of the soiree was in full swing of the party, there was a rather large champagne glass fountain in the middle of the room around which everyone was gathered talking in groups on the lavish furniture, the room was draped in portraits of the host and his family and you could just taste the absolute sheer and utter rich snobbery dripping off every gilded mantelpiece, it was rather impressive.

Blitzo had never been the best at holding conversations with others, most demons found him annoying and stupid but despite his rather goofy exterior he was a rather deceitful and manipulative imp and he could get what he wanted when he wanted it, after all the IMP hadn't been born out of nowhere and he'd been an assassin before he had started his own business, if they wanted money or investment he could probably off one of these rich snobs but he wanted to do this properly and started to network and hand out his business cards.

-

Today marked yet another return of the annual party hosted by Prince Stolas, as per usual all demons alike were invited to attend, though the ones the prince decided to invite personally were a selection of the greatest evils joined together in this truce of fine dining with a dash snobbery topped, glasses glinted and clinked together as laugther filled the air over the lesser known and unfortunate demons below them all.

Stolas was the quite the figure head when it came to hell, charitable compared to the other princes but his charitable nature always came with finer details and he was known for his certain questionable behaviour.

The prince was a known greater demon who supported turf wars along with the extermination of humans and one of the few royal heirs dotted around the pentagram, though one thing which wasn't known and was hidden under many layers was his hatred for Lucifer himself which would come across as the biggest scandal if Katie killjoy was lucky enough to take lead with such a story.

Stolas was always inclined to invite him due to the constant twittering from his dearest wife that this was in fact necessary, though thankfully for him lucifer never accepted his invitation as he was always occupied and clearly he must have his hands full with his slut of a wife and the dumb blonde daughter he held dear to him who was off on another idiotic crusade deemed to fail.

The party was already in full swing, Stolas was situated much to his dismay between his wife and daughter or whom he originally thought was his daughter... The prince had found out his wife had been sleeping with one of the butlers a little too late, it had been odd how the child had hatched with no likeness to her father but more to her mother and one of the staff members.

Though in reality Stolas wasn't overly fussed after it had finally sunk in, in fact he saw it as a possible escape, as long as he kept up appearances all would be well as this marriage was arranged at the very start by his late mother who wanted him to marry another royal to continue the bloodline but it really wasn't his blood anymore was it?

Stolas was ruefully lost in this bored conversation when a sudden flash of red caught his magenta eyes making him squint as he caught sight of two imps joining the party together and was that a... hell hound? He couldn't believe his eyes that the lowest of hells hierarchy had somehow sneaked their way into his own private party, he found himself immediately thankful that Lucifer decided not to attend as that would have been an embarassment but it seemed that everyone else seemed too intoxicated to truly make note of the guest even if they did they wouldn't recall it in the morning.

Stolas took a sip of his wine before setting it one the mantle piece under a portrait of him in quite a suggestive style. Stolas excused himself from the conversation, which he considered himself lucky as he got himself out of another unnecessary business discussion and made his way towards the two imps to shoo them out of the party but as he did he did not take careful note of his surroundings especially to look below him and suddenly he felt himself bump into something or someone.

The knock made his beautiful crowned top hat fall off and after a moment of allowing him to curse under his breathe and gather his decorum he peered down and his brow furrowed as he noticed a few...what were these? Stolas bent elegantly over and picked one up and examined it, was this a business card? His eyes shifted from the card to a rather wide-eyed demon with a striped pair of horns sprawled on the floor making the situation somewhat awkward.

"You do know the best way to strike a deal isn't with minor things such as business cards?" The prince returned to his full height adjusting his top hat looking down at the other once more as he placed a hand over his lip as he inspected. "I swear I've seen you before." He looked deep in thought distracted from the sight he had saw before him, tilting his head as it somewhat suddenly hit. " I don't supposed you are familiar with a circus."

-

Blitzo wasn't looking where he was going, admittedly the imp did have a rather bad lack of coordination sometimes for a skilled assassin and as his back hit something or someone he very inelegantly fell backwards onto the floor cursing profanities and sending the stack of business cards flying into the air until they all fluttered round on top of him and on the floor around him, he pushed himself up and was about to berate whatever idiot hadn't been looking where they were going until he caught a pair of rather long back legs with a cape and extravagant tail trailing on the floor around them and he swallowed and jumped to his feet.

Blitzo felt immediately panicked, not only was he incredibly out of sorts and not really the type to fit in with these sort of people but he had nearly given the host of the party, Prince Stolas, a nasty mouthful but luckily he had managed to recover; Stolas was tall, if it wasn't apparent in the portraits that hung all around the room then it was now and the demon prince towered above him making him feel rather intimidated but he wasn't going to let this stuck up toff have one over on him now matter how powerful he was.

"Ah," Blitzo cocked a brow as the prince looked him over trying to ascertain if they had met before, Blitzo would certainly recall this overdressed peacock...or whatever he was, "No, I have my own business... don't really care for the circus." Blitzo quickly deterred the conversation from the fact the prince had clearly recognised him from his past but he didn't exactly know what to say to the prince, or anything he felt like he was going to get kicked out with the rest of his crew at any moment but Stolas just regarded him with interest his long clawed finger resting on his maw.

"Blitzo," The imp suddenly had an idea and shot out his hand to the other, they were looking for money and he knew Stolas was quite a philanthropic character from what he'd heard, maybe he could trick the royal into his cause, "I'm the boss of IMP, Immediate Murder Professionals, you ever need someone offing in the mortal world then we're your guys."

Stolas continued to stare down with a slight head tilt at the clearly flustered imp who had made a fool of himself and fallen before him in such a sudden wave of pressure against his body tripping him over and throwing business cards as they fell down, one of which Stolas had stored into his waist coat pocket rather quickly ready to ask why in hell was there a load of imps and a hell hound attending his party.

Sure, he was known to invite all hell dwelling beings as he wasn't at all picky when it came to guests but with the alertness that Lucifer could arrive at any time rather unexpectedly he was being selective.

The prince recoiled slightly as the Imp offered his hand with a mention of what he could think being his name. An odd one but certainly unique to say the least.

"I see." Stolas finally muttered still regarding the other with a claw over his beak removing it to fall behind the curve of his back as he bowed slightly to the imp's eye level. "I believe you may already know who I am without the formal introduction." Clearly this imp was here for business purposes and this was confirmed from the way he had mentioned his company name.

Not only was Stolas interested as to why such an menagerie existed and formed together but the services he said to claim to do, now that was something worth looking into as Stolas had a few contacts from earth from countless summons as humans were always so desperate and the prince was always ready to agree as not only did it expand his empire in hell but also have the chance unlike most demons to have an empire above Hell too. It was all too easy due to the ancient grimoire he was known to have resting in his chambers away from the reach of any living or dare he say damned soul.

Blitzo just stared up at the prince and stood there waiting, and waiting, and waiting...the hand shake never came so Blitzo just blinked a couple of times and continued to smile whilst thinking 'what a royal jerk' as Stolas stated that he needed no introduction.

"That is quite the offer, say, have you ever thought of expanding your services to the immortal realm too?" Stolas took the imps shoulder with one of his clawed hands rather roughly to show to the peers watching him that he was angry but in fact he wasn't at all, more curious as he was quick witted and intelligent despite the way he was known for being intense when it came to sexual frustration.

"The immortal realm?" Blitzo's eyebrow cocked again and he folded his arms, "There's enough turf warfare and mindless crime here without our assistance don't you think?" His words could have been taken as a bit of a dig but it's WASNT though the reigning lords of Hell of the five points were known for their desires to off the competition and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted and that meant fighting dirty a lot of the time.

Blitzo felt something sharp dig into his shoulder and his eyes darted to the side to see Stolas' claws digging into him, the quickly flitted back confused, seemed the prince didn't want to make a simple gesture as a handshake when it was offered but certainly wasn't shy about touching when he wanted, Blitzo was aware of his reputation but that made for easier achievement of his goal.

"Might we discuss this privately in a booth?" Stolas asked rhetorically curling the curve of his beak as he looked back behind him at the other two imps and the Hell hound still partaking in the celebration. Stolas lead Blitzo towards a quiet area in the place grounds which seemed like a dining sector as there was still inhabitants enjoying food whilst consuming alcohol and laughter was still filling the air.

"Sure, just mind the suit...kinda new." Blitzo glanced to his shoulder again where one of Stolas' claws was poking a hole in the fabric and then followed or was rather lead and somewhat shunted outside to talk to the prince.

"I have never heard of your business before, I suppose it's new?" The tall demon finally reached a bench crossing his legs rather elegantly as he saw the hesitance in the imp's facial features. "Sit. I don't bite."

"Well, no," Blitzo replied as Stolas said that he had never heard of IMP before which did wound him somewhat as they had been going well over a year now, it was just business was slow, seemed there weren't that many vengeful demons about recently, either that or Moxxie had been right about them floundering, "We're pretty lowkey right now." They were doing shit in other words but Blitzo was ever the optimist and he couldn't admit that, he gave Stolas a furtive and suspicions look as Stolas told him to sit and that he 'didn't bite', sure like fuck he didn't but right now his sights were set on saving the business.

"You're suddenly rather interested considering we've just met and going by how you asked me about the immortal realm I'm guessing your interest is piqued regarding the other turf lords." Blitzo wasn't stupid, he knew that Stolas wanted something and he never filtered things before they came out.

The prince was rather unconvinced when it came to the lesser demons words associating with business. It was known for assassination organisations to keep in the shadows especially when it affected citizens of hell but this wasn't exactly the case when it comes to preying towards the living but there was so much potential wasted on a good business opportunity, he wasn't asking the imp to do it for all citizens but rather form an alliance with this clearly failing business and Stolas was always more than hungry to expand his affiliates.

"Quite the clever little Imp aren't you?" Stolas said amused resting his cheek on an opened palm as he placed the other hand on the table his claws tapping on the wood work rather slowly and rhythmically.

Stolas' brilliant, bright magenta scleras watched the other rather closely as he had read him well that this was exactly what he wanted to talk about and form an alliance, he wasn't fond of mingling with the lower class unless there was something to gain or a fruitful opportunity he wanted to grasp and take for himself, everyone would love to have the clear joys of running both plans of existence as he did have an advantage already compared to others.

"Turf wars are certainly a sport which is quick to ruffle my feathers, well, one of many." Stolas paused closing his eyes slightly as he leaned back extending his leg to stretch slightly before opening his hues again.

It seemed Blitzo had been right in his deductions when Stolas responded that he was quite clever to have latched onto that, in all honesty it wasn't hard to come to that conclusion, the ongoing turf wars were headline news and though the prince seemingly kept out of it seemingly nothing touched his domain either and Blitzo assumed he had demons in the right places, seemed he had a winning hand but he hadn't expected it to have turned in his favour with the host of the party.

"We may have just met, fate or not, I see a good opportunity when I spot one and you know how demons love to pay dirty." Stolas narrowed his hues leaning closely before jerking back suddenly, a fist banging down on the table to cause a dramatic stare not caring about the peering eyes focused on the pair of them now by his sudden gesture.

"And when things get dirty I play even dirtier. If I can knock out some of the competition, no, most of the competition and remain the top dog I would be more than satisfied." Stolas was getting too far on his game but this opportunity just appeared directly before him and if this was a night of fate dedicated to striking a purposeful deal it was worth it, as not only would he be dragging people into hell expanding the population for more wars and extermination's he would be more than happy as things do get boring and lonely as of late, and when the prince was lonely hell was surely about to break lose.

Blitzo jolted and thudded back in his seat with his tail wrapping around him like it usually did when he was alarmed as the prince slammed his fist down on the table in front of them and declared that he would be top dog and nothing less, Blitzo's internal dialogue was a mixture of what the fuck is this guy on and ok boomer calm down; Blitzo knew he'd have to be careful getting involved with one of the five pentagram point lords, they hadn't gained their position for nothing and Blitzo realised that despite the finery and honeyed tone of voice Stolas was quite a powerful demon and he could end up ashes.

Stolas felt a slight amusement seeing how the Imp had recoiled due to his sudden, loud gesture. Dare he say it was rather adorable seeing the Imp visually jump out of his skin in his presence. The prince may not look or act a certain way which appeared fearsome as he seemed to have a certain elegant and fine taste when it came to his lifestyle, but he knew people in high places and dark backgrounds to the point he built a strong empire but clearly not too strong as despite the big guns he had at his disposal there was a lack of a quiet and more lethal approach and what was better than an imp willing to do dark bidding to not only Hell but also earth.

"Let's be honest here... looking at the team you." The prince coughed into his hand. "Beautifully assembled, a slight push in the right direction is needed and you're fortunate that tonight I am in a giving mood."

"No no need to tell me that," Blitzo perked up as Stolas mentioned his team, "unfortunately for me I still have a kind heart and I took it upon myself to give the underdogs a chance," by underdog of course he meant Moxxie, Millie did her best and Loona was his baby of course she couldn't do a thing wrong, "Though I get what you're saying, the lot of them need fifty thousands volts sticking up their useless asses."

Stolas was one of the pure blooded demons who was raised from the ashes rather than an unfortunate, twisted soul which deceased into the ground into the fell fiery pits of Hell, however, humans were desperate and when they became desperate they summoned darker and ancient spirits. Most summoned Lucifer but surprisingly an alarming amount had also summoned the owl demon himself to do their bidding or allow alliances to be formed.

Though it seems that also the Imp had a skeptical attitude towards the demons he had hired joking that they needed a good amount of voltage to stir them alive and wasn't that an exciting thought.

"I see." Stolas said as he continued to tap the table instead of keeping a clenched fist, his eyes kept on lingering on the Imp, strange to think such a limp creature was capable of slaughter but this was hell and everyone knew it was best not to judge a demon by appearances alone as most if not all can shape-shift to a greater, demonic form though he was curious if this was a scam set up for him to be intrigued in or if it was words of sincerity especially since this wasn't a new business it baffles him that he hadn't even heard of it.

"Back to business... you can see I'm clearly interested in your services." The prince kept his gaze firm on the other as he paused tilting his head slightly so it rested on his palm as the other hand kept tapping on the hard wood.

"How would you feel about me funding your services?" Stolas paused before continuing as he wasn't one to hand out money willingly especially giving the nature of most demons and how they enjoy playing dirty, but if anything lowly demons like imps would jump at the chance to be associated with an overlord. "But before a deal is truly struck I need you do do a quick request to build my trust into this business. Nothing too grand like slaughtering another overlord but just a quick assassination which would benefit me will do the trick. Are you game?"

As the prince's cerise eyes lingered on him and didn't shift nor blink Blitzo started to feel uncomfortable, he wasn't afraid of the turf lords after all he'd had more than his fair share of run ins with them before and everyone knew that unless it was the purge then a demon maimed or killed in Hell would simply respawn which was the main reason for overcrowding.

It was the way Stolas regarded him that made him feel uncomfortable, something in those narrowed hues made him feel like perhaps getting involved with one to assist the expansion of his business WASNT such a good idea, after all he wasn't quite sure what Stolas was capable of but it wouldn't be long before he learned a thing or two, all the lords had their weaknesses.

"You're serious?" Blitzo questioned giving the owl demon a dubious glance, it did seem rather all of a sudden for him to have gained the princes interest so quickly, couldn't he simply just take out whom he wanted himself, he was powerful enough if he was one of the five turf lords on the pentacle.

"An assassination, that's all it's going to take?" Blitzo was even more dubious now, was Stolas playing with him, sending him off on some wild goose chase or even worse to meet some sort of nasty fate?

Blitzo knew Stolas was the manipulative and calculating type, clearly he wasn't entirely built for any sort of melee, he wouldn't hold up in a fist fight, that perfect white maw of his would certainly shatter but it did make Blitzo curious to what other powers he had, given his nature and from what he had heard his forte lay in the books and stars but he'd never heard of how he had risen to power.

"Why yes... I wouldn't waste my time talking to you if I wasn't." Stolas has to suppressed his amusement when the Imp remarked whether or not he was being serious, he cocked a brow with slight narrowed hues, he guessed this was a rather minimal for him to ask for proof, though he wasn't going to ask for something so easy when it comes to his target as he wanted to see what the Imp was truly capable of and whether or not this business was worth investing in despite how interested he genuinely was.

Though it seemed that it caught the Imp's interest regardless from this sudden business opportunity but who wouldn't? Being linked and founded by an overlord wasn't something which occurred everyday.

The prince was more than capable when it came to disposing his enemies, despite his weakness in fist fights due to his fragile figure and features, and a clear lack in physical he excelled more towards alchemy and dark magic to do his bidding, which was all partly due to the grimoire which is constantly resting beside his grand bed, the ancient book was passed through generations of ancient nobles in his family now it was his turn though he had exhausted it to the point he knew every incantations and spell possible.

Some even state he was able to read others well to the point he could predict the future but unfortunately only the stars can say so much about fate.

"The task I will be bestowing on you won't be easy especially given the fact your assassination will be occurring in this very building during the peak time of the party." There was so many demons he wanted to dispose of but for now only small targets before the eventual lead up to the higher ups as he would love to partake in more upcoming turf wars and gain more of an empire though he was satisfied with the land he had so far despite the ultimate goal being a conclusion to his restless conquest towards the top.

"Okay, you're on." Blitzo said splitting into a grin and narrowing his eyes at the idea of a challenge for once in his life, "Who can I kill for you Stolas?"

"May not seem that hard for you but I assure you most of the demons here have an high IQ and alert to noises." God how he wanted to kill that butler of his the one his wife had slept with, it was a double edged blade as he adored his 'daughter' raising her closely but as soon as she hatched and a couple months later seeing the colour of her hues and how she shared no traits with the prince made him rather heartbroken that she wasn't truly his but he knew too much suspicion would be leaded to him then it wouldn't be that much of an assassination.

"I would like you to pass a warning to my family, kill my father in law bring one of his rings to me then I'll call this your first step into action." Stolas held out his taloned hand as if he was gesturing to the other to shake his hand like the way the imp suggested it when they both crossed paths. "Call it a deal darling and then I'll meet you at the end of the when your deadline is due... I'll be waiting in the main bedroom, you can't miss it it's near a large balcony overlooking the gardens."

Blitzo had listened carefully to the prince as he started to explain that the assassination would not be an easy one considering he wanted it done right now in the middle of the party surrounded by hundreds of powerful and alert demons just itching for an excuse to shed blood on any other day than the purge, Blitzo raised an eyebrow and gave a rather furtive smirk when Stolas mentioned that the target was his father in law and that this assassination was gong to be sent out as a warning, seemed nobles were where the money was and this could be big business if he played his cards right.

The prince noted that he wanted a particular ring from the hand of his dead father in law, trophies were not unknown, Blitzo never kept trophies he found them to be pointless and would only lead trouble back to him, despite popular opinion and Blitzo's wild nature whilst taking out a target with Moxxie, Millie and Loona when he was on his own or had been in the past he was eerily stealthy and able to slide into shadows completely untraced but unfortunately sometimes he could be clumsy and rash which sometimes got him into bother but nothing he couldn't hack his way out of.

"Hmm," Blitzo pondered tapping one of his claws against his lip as he regarded the prince outstretching one of his lithe and elegant arms palm open and talons curled, his eyes shot up to Stolas' face which was quite unreadable though those glassy luminous magenta eyes were regarding him with interest and the deal and offer seemed genuine enough, he didn't have anything to loose and grinned showing his sharp teeth before taking the other surprisingly soft hand as the other wrapped his talons around and they shook a purple and red aura pulsing sealing the deal between the two, "Deal."

Blitzo slipped his hand out of the others grasp and stood up straightening his jacket still with a mischievous deadly smile as he looked down at the prince still resting on the bench and seeming rather pleased with the arrangement, albeit Blitzo was too, if this meant getting their business back on the right track he would do just about anything right now, he wasn't going to let his family down, now again, not ever.

Blitzo never made much mention of the past and kept it to himself but the IMP offices were littered with the evidence of a once happy life though nobody seemed to pay attention to the half cindered circus posters and flyers tacked up around the rooms.

After making a quick farewell to Stolas and getting a brief description of the said ex father in law Blitzo slunk off into the party to find his victim, he had no need to alert the rest of the crew this was something that he could do on his own and all too rather easily in fact it was too easy, Stolas had said that it would be hard in such a large party but Blitzo didn't intend to go in all guns blazing when it could oh so simple.

Blitzo noted the target, with the rest of Stolas' in laws and wife and child it looked as he matched them to the portraits, seeing his chance and a waiter passing by Blitzo slid a phial from inside his jacket and stopped the waiter distracting him whilst he poured it in and then informed them that said father in law wanted another.

Watching closely Blitzo edged round the room as he watched the waited approach, this was Russian roulette at this point, only one of the glasses held the demonic acidic poison and there was a one in five chance that the father in law would get it, he had to be ready to duck out and 'accidentally' bump the waiter if it went wrong but his keen eyes widened as they took the right glass and he smirked watching them drink it.

Blitzo waited patiently for the first side effects to kick in, the symptoms of an upset stomach and there, yes the demon seemed uncomfortable and was leaving the room so Blitzo swiftly followed making sure that he wasn't seen and navigating the grand house until he followed the demon to a bathroom, waiting patiently outside leaning against the wall and inspecting his claws boredly he suddenly heard a thud and his face lit up making him jolt into action and enter the grand bathroom to see the demon choking and struggling on the marbled floor, he tilted his head in mock sympathy as the demon caught sight of him trying to ask for help but then realising Blitzo's true intentions as he crossed his arms.

"Oh just hurry up and die will ya." Blitzo said tiredly kicking the other in the side with his boot until the other stopped gurgling and the light in his slitted eyes dulled, "Christ...didn't have to make a song and dance out of it did ya."

Blitzo knelt down and yanked an ornate ring from the demon's hand an inspected it, it had etchings all over and most dazzling deep purple gem he had ever seen, perhaps a diamond, he didn't know but he pocketed it and left the mess behind whistling happily like it was no big deal, which it wasn't, this was a simple hit and run and sometimes he thought back to his time alone as an assassin but it was nicer having family.

-

Stolas' room was situated in the uppermost floor of the grand mansion, Blitzo had noted the position of the balcony and it now matched his bearings as he stood in front of an incredibly tall set of heavy double doors with Stolas' goetica symbols etched on each one, he did wonder if Stolas would be here yet considering how quick he had been to off the target but no matter if he wasn't he would wait for him.

Blitzo knocked and there was no answer so looking around he made sure no one was watching and slid into the room, the place was rather dark and the huge blackout velvet curtains were only letting a little of the outside light into the room but no matter how dim it was, which was normal for owl demons. his eyes adjusted quickly and he was used to this sort of dim lighting due to his past in the circus.

Looking around the room was rather lavish and decorated in dark colours which accents of silver and many portraits of the prince looking regal and elegant in them all, Blitzo tore his eyes away to scrutinise the multitude of bookcases around the room and books stacked all round, seemed the prince was scholarly like his reputation proceeded him and then Blitzo's eyes were caught by a feint glow and he turned to see a large tome beside the four poster bed which almost felt like it was calling to him and with a curious yet cautious expression he went to approach it.


	2. One Night Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable first 'one night stand'
> 
> In which Stolas gets a lot more pleasure and satisfaction than he bargained for from a lowly IMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while I had to edit this from RP between myself and my partner and we've been busy over Christmas.  
Apologies if its a little messy!

Stolas had rejoined the party as soon as the Imp parted from the table with a swift apology for his absence as he cradled a glass of wine by his side listening once again to obnoxious laughter and bragging, seems that most of the rich folk had a lot to talk about but nothing seemed interesting not as interesting as himself. They bragged but for what? Nothing extraordinary if anything it seemed bland despite their big names among demons.

Stolas kept a watchful eye towards members of his family as he mingled with the others keeping alert if anything backfired and his daughter was in harms way. Stolas squinted his magenta eyes as he noted the way his father in law got out from his seat and moved elsewhere, he felt himself grow hot under the collar thinking how his impending death was going to be met with the imp he hired for a chore he could easily do however he didn't want unnecessary attention to be drawn upon him.

The prince talked to his wife whispering in her ear to continue hosting the party as he attended to personal business but it seemed that she didn't bat an eye lid or cared as it was clearly obvious she was still rather goo goo eyed over a certain Butler who had nothing compared to his magnificence or beauty.

If anything he wasn't jealous more offended, not that it mattered as he wanted his wife out of his manor but didn't want to cause a stir within the headquarters of 666 news as that's where people go when their reputation is slaughtered and that's the last thing any demon with a high reputation would like to end up the laughing subject of Katie killjoys savagery.

The owl retired into his quarters, placing his hat and cape on top of a coat hanger blinking as he noted a small figure in the distance, his eyes glowed in the darkness as they adjusted to the low lighting compared to the brightness of the party downstairs. Stolas tilted his head slightly as he noticed how dangerously close to his grimoire the imp was.

Blitzo approached the book which seemed to be whispering in an a language he had never heard in his life before, the thing looked rather ominous and probably either very rare or very powerful to be residing at the table right next to where the prince slept; finally approaching the table he squinted down at it but didn't touch it, the thing could be cursed or something but there was no denying that I was intriguing and rather beautiful, not that he had much time to read and material possessions were something he'd never really cared to have after the incident.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The prince finally spoke up to break the silence, the book always rested there beautiful and never seeming to age, his grimoire was his most prized possession, for centuries it passed through every bloodline of his family tree until it finally reached him, there was no mistaking the prince was from a long line of ancient nobles and he gained access after his father and mother was slaughtered during an extermination.

Blitzo turned as he caught the familiar drawl of Stolas' voice and caught the tall demon regarding him from afar having shed his top hat and cape and managed to hang it without him noticing which made Blitzo edgy, seemed Stolas could be quite stealthy when he wanted, he would have to watch out for that.

"It's creepy." Blitzo said turning away from the book a disregarding it like he'd had no interest in it whatsoever when really he was more than curious to know what it did or what was in there, perhaps he could steal it and sell or something.

Stolas placed a claw under his maw as Blitzo just said the grimoire was creepy, it did have an eerie aura when you are not used to it but like most of his family they weren't afraid of how shadows whisperer and how they can lull you into temptation but then again it's not everyday you are face to face with something so rare and powerful even if it just looked like an average book; it was where Stolas learnt all his tricks to climb to the top of the demonic hierarchy, he wondered if even an Imp can hear the whispers inside and how darkness can coax someone into doing dark things after all Stolas' specialty will always be dark magic.

"You have your eyes set upon a Goetia family heirloom." The demon finally closed their distance inspecting the imp wondering why there was no trace of blood evident on any of his clothing or its scent unless he was having a hard time detecting it which was rare but he imagined it may just be because the imp was tactical when it came to his dirty work.

Blitzo watched the prince close the demon and he mind wandered over an escape plan if this little deal turned sour at any point but the prince seemed rather calm and collected as usual instead the demon was being quite patient and perhaps he was overthinking a bit too much but then it wasn't unusual for demons to have ulterior motive in fact they usually did and he was waiting for it.

"So, Since you're here I am guessing you're not coming into my chambers empty handed, is the deed done?" Stolas placed one of his hands on his hip, the party was still going on downstairs and either the music is blocking screams or the dead demon body was removed or not even found yet. Stolas half expected a family member to charge in at any moment but everyone knew it was best not to disturb the prince in his own privacy.

"Yeah it's done," Blitzo reached inside his jacket and produced the ornate ring which glinted in the stray light that cut across the room between them, he held it out and waited for the other to take it, it seemed like an eternity of silence between them and eventually he looked up to meet the others magenta glowing hues, "Though you might want to have someone clean the upstairs bathroom when you get a chance...hes...kind of a mess."

Stolas always seemed to look like he was watching his hues always focused and never showing his thoughts, he lowered himself to inspect the ring picking it from the Imp's hand as he placed it on his own instead, the purple ring was always so noticeable on his late father in laws middle finger, making him coo in awe that the Imp seemed to have done his job with ease despite his size.

Blitzo thought that the prince might finally break his calm and collected resolve after he'd informed him of the once gurgling mess that was his ex father in law down in one of the sparkling bathrooms but as Stolas leaned forward bending down to Blitzo's outstretched hand they remained silent and Blitzo was reminded of just how tall they actually were, nearly double his height if it had not been for his horns.

Blitzo withdrew and watched Stolas rise and place the ring on his hand admiring if and making a soft coo at how he seemed to prefer it more on his own hand rather than the corpse nobody seemed to have found below, Blitzo grinned knowing that Stolas was pleased if not impressed by his efforts and he knew that this was finally the chance for the turnaround that his business needed.

As Stolas admired the ring his eyes drew back to the imp before him looking rather smug and he did begin to feel rather hot and bothered when Blitzo mentioned that his late father in law was a mess downstairs making his mind leap and wonder what else the Imp was capable of and if one day he could possibly watch him in the heat of blood lust, the thoughts made him narrow his brilliant hues with curiosity and he moved in swiftly.

"Good boy... you did magnificently." Stolas reached out his hand stroking the others horns his claws drawing over them as he muttered his words of praise in a honey toned voice.

"So, I did what you wanted, now how about-" Blitzo was about to get right into talks of business but he halted as his eyes snapped open at the feeling of talons dragging along the length of one of his horns and his eyes shot to Stolas how had gained a hell of a lot of proximity and had his head tilted in that unsettling manner owl demons could do seen as though their heads could completely rotate and move at the sharpest angles, "I uh...thank you?"

Stolas' touch lingered before he placed his hands behind his back once more his lips curving into a smirk closing his hues as he placed his hands near the side of his face and opening them suddenly, "I wonder what that small body of yours can do, oh it ruffles my feathers the thought of what you could do to me."

Blitzo winced a little as Stolas called him a 'good boy' and praised him for his work then supressed the shiver as Stolas' talons slipped off the end of his horns and withdrew them, it was common knowledge that despite the fact that horns were usually made of bone and had no nerves but this wasn't the case for demons and they were quite an intimate and sensitive spot which made Blitzo's eyes dart all over Stolas wondering what they hell was going on with the prince.

Blitzo's confused expression dropped when he saw a smirk cross the prince's maw as he placed his hands on his face and those magenta eyes snapped open wider than he'd ever seen them do and his whole demeanor changed as he almost exclaimed in a blood frenzied fashion that he wanted to know what Blitzo was capable of doing...to him.

Blitzo's jaw dropped noticeably as the prince flustered in the most unnerving way at the thought of bloodlust, the idea of him doing violent things to the prince and he was just so taken aback by the sudden change in attitude that he couldn't find any words and his eyes just darted about unable to think of what to do or what was even happening right now, was he... coming on to him? Blitzo had not expected this whatsoever and now he didn't know what to do, he needed this business deal to go through, perhaps he should just play along?

"Well that's for me to know." Blitzo forced a knowing grin narrowing his eyes but inside he was still rather concerned that the prince was looking at him like he was his next meal and Stolas was powerful, very powerful, he could take Blitzo out if he wished, "So...uh...the deal?" He pressed.

Stolas was quick to note how the Imp reacted to his touch he knew about how demon horns work especially their tails and how they can rile someone up rather easily, yet he had his doubts especially when it came to a demon with such a small yet clearly dangerous structure. Stolas wasn't a stranger when it came to slight escapes during the night as when the moon was in the sky the stronger he became and right now it was full and he wouldn't mind indulging himself.

If anything the way the imp reacted It made him even more curious about the other seeing him somehow caught for words unable to string a sentence together to say to him until he was given a slight grin stating that it was him to know making the prince narrow his eyes and make a drawn out coo at the statement.

"Oh, I would love to find out." Stolas let out a low yet small laugh his hues never leaving the other as they kept a focused narrow gaze but his gaze seemed somewhat different sparking with something which showed he was clearly turned on by his statement until he sighed as the demon mentioned the deal.

Stolas had almost forgotten that this was about business as he was more than intrigued with the imp now, he wouldn't mind forming an alliance with the Imp especially if it would benefit him much like today's successful assassination with his new trophy on his hand which he knew he must hide unless he wanted his plan to backfire.

Blitzo was trying to keep the grin from fading off his face into a sneer as the prince continued to tease and drawl that he would indeed love to find out what he was capable of, he was internally cringing at the look of complete and utter deadly intent that was shining in the princes eyes and he didn't even want to imagine what was going through his mind...he was married and had a kid, sure he looked and acted as bent as they came but he hadn't expected anything like this at all and it made him anxious feeling as though he could be this greater demons meal.

"The deal..." The prince responded simply his slim figure sliding against the side of the imp, his tail dragging against his back almost wrapping the demon up, "It has a catch." He continued, his eyes never leaving Blitzo as he drew a hand on his shoulders, closing in behind him, leaning down until his head was resting on his shoulder nuzzling a cheek on his shoulder pads letting out another coo with closed hues slowly opening them again.

Blitzo eased as the other sighed and resigned dropping the flirtatious act to get back to business and he felt relieved though something in him told him that this sudden turn was not quite over yet and he was right, Blitzo stiffened as Stolas approached him and he peered up at the towering elegant demon as the sidled up against him and their tail trailed around his body as they dragged a talon across his shoulders making him suppress another shiver and grit his teeth in annoyance at the fact the prince was rather skilled at finding weak spots but he wouldn't let him know that.

Demons were known to be rather promiscuous creatures, Blitzo hadn't been a stranger to that sort of activity and though it was less these days his blood still ran hot at the idea of fucking and the prince was doing nothing to quell that right now; Blitzo audibly made a growl of disapproval as he felt the prince nuzzle his maw on his shoulder and rolled his eyes at the soft cooing that was successfully somehow making his dick hard, he glanced sideways through narrowed hues as the princes beak grazed his jaw and he made another annoyed sound and huff turning away and cross his arms at the behavior from the married demon.

"I am asking for a night together..." The prince's maw was near the Imp's ear as he drew a clawed hand under his chin drawing him near until they were eye to eye, Stolas' eyes lingering and showing no signs of blinking nor moving from the contact they shared. "You really ruffled my feathers this evening Blitzy, I want to see that body of yours in action then we can talk."

Blitzo's lip curled showing his sharp teeth and he growled as Stolas finally got to the point and one he had been expecting, 'a night together' the others sharp beak had grazed his ear, Christ, taking one for the team he internally told himself, if this was how it was going to be then he would have to do it but one time... talons were grazing under his chin and drawing it round so that he was locked under those magenta glowing hues as the other stated in his own exaggerated innuendo about ruffling feathers that he wanted to fuck and then they could talk, what a needy bitch this one was.

Stolas felt his mouth go dry as he heard the demons growls of annoyance and right now he knew that much like him the other was dealing with extreme levels of lust. Every demon was lustful when it came to heat raising violent acts it was the curse of being a sinner and right now the thought of having someone so small yet dangerous treat him so nastily was something he desperately needed after a failed marriage with no passion nor drive.

If anything the prince was incredibly sex deprived and hungry for indulging into something sinful with an Imp, he never thought he would stoop as low as sleeping with such a lowly demon but yet here he was feeling himself build up thinking about it.

If someone was capable of murder then they must have a knowledge when it comes to pleasure points of the body and right now he wanted his anatomy examining in all kinds of ways.

"Don't call me that," Blitzo chided the prince taking hold of his taloned hand and removing it from his face as he gave the other a hard look but something in his eyes was lit, albeit against his morals he wondered what it would be like to have the prince begging him harder and a salacious grin crossed his face as Blitzo closed in and grabbed Stolas' collar bringing him down to eye level and nudging up so that they were lips distance away, "One night, you get what you want, I get what I want."

Stolas dragged his tongue against the curve of his lips seeing how frustrated the imp got when he received a nickname Stolas made up almost instantly with a thought of getting a raise from him, which he did, and god he was satisfied with the reaction especially when he batted his talon away but then felt himself jerk suddenly lower as the Imp pulled him down to his level placing a hand over Biltzo's clenched fist his lips splitting into a closed smirk as he noted how close their lips were.

"Sounds like a risky business opportunity to me Blitzy." Stolas' mouth lingered on the word Blitzy for longer drawing his tongue over each syllable knowing how the imp didn't like being called it he knew that frustration and anger always lead to something more passionate in the bedroom. "I want to hear you scream like a fucking baby when you take me with your gleaming, wet, fat cock."

Blitzo made another warning growl in the back of his throat as the prince uttered the accursed nickname once more despite Blitzo telling him not to call him that, he was obviously doing it to gain another rise from him and it was working as Blitzo had a rather short fuse when it came to being pressed like this, Stolas practically licked every syllable of his name and to his annoyance he felt his pants grow uncomfortably restricting.

Without a gesture or word of caution, the demonic owl pushed himself forward his talons outstretched as he closed the distance between the pair of themm his eyes glowing intensely in the darkness as he towered down slightly against Blitzo his lips pressing against his, his tongue pushing through his maw until it reached past Blitzo's sharp jaws and against his tongue. Stolas' talons pressed against the Imp's back, digging in as he latched onto the fabric as he continued his pursuit feeling himself grow increasingly horny as his pants started to feel uncomfortable already.

Blitzo was taken aback as Stolas suddenly exclaimed that he wanted to hear his screams whilst he pounded him into oblivion and then was suddenly overpowered and pushed off oh so easily, in fact too easily, as the prince lunged forward seizing him in those cruel talons that were tearing into his back and clothes making him yell at the sudden sink into his flesh.

Nearly toppled off his feet and bent backwards slightly Blitzo was caught in those magenta glowing eyes as the prince pressed his beak against his lips and he felt the hot wet slide of Stolas' tongue into his mouth extracting a half piteous half angry moan, Blitzo gathered himself tilting his face to better avoid the sharp hard point of the prince's maw and slid his own equally long forked tongue into the others mouth to overpower the other.

Blitzo arched his back making his hips press against the princes involuntary and Stolas dragged his talons into his back and he prayed he would be able to repair the damage to the thing, his eyes were narrowed and focused on the other, face a flush with a growing glow of heat that was equalling they one in his pants and he huffed angrily breaking the kiss and taking the prince by his elegant delicate arms to push and gain a little distance.

Stolas let out a small hum of satisfaction as he felt the Imp's hardened cock graze against his own extracting a load groan for him which made him hungry to hear even more pleasurable noises come from the other, he could do this all night if he was able to indulge into something so intimidate and taboo.

This was hell, there was nothing alien about demons cheating on the one they are betrothed to and right now Stolas couldn't give more of a fuck knowing how his wife was quick to run off to have a quick fuck with the Butler to hatch what he thought was his own blood, his own legacy and he wanted to shit on his wife's happiness, making her feel worthless for even thinking he was less than another.

There was no denying that the Imp wanted him the same he did, there was no mistaking when the material of others clothing was something as sexy and attention grabbing as PVC and that did catch his eye when he first caught glimpse of Blitzo on the floor after being knocked over.... bent over ass in air almost begging to get fucked, oh he must be so tight with such a small structure.

"Pushy aren't you?" Blitzo sneered but his claws were already slightly stroking the soft feathers of Stolas' arms, the prince was attractive in a rather unusual way but god that beak he really didn't know what to do with that, it was razor sharp and would skin him if he wasn't careful.

Blitzo straightened and drew his hands down to rest on the princes hips pressing forward so that he was able to back Stolas to the edge of the bed and with a rather graceful fall the prince lay sprawled out with a lusty look in his fuck me eyes which made Blitzo grit his teeth at just how much he actually did want to fuck him.

Stolas' long legs hung off the bed and Blitzo shifted in between them and ran his talons gently up Stolas' sides and then a bit harder down making the demon coo longingly and Blitzo flushed crimson at the sound.

'Fuck.' The imp thought to himself, why did that turn him on so much.

Stolas' sinful thoughts made the demon coo into the kiss as Blitzo guided him to the bed stating how pushy he was, though he felt the way the lesser demon's hands were grazing against his feathers in a somewhat affectionate matter making his lips curve as he traced his tongue against the line of his lips.

If only the imp knew how deprived he was when it came to sex and how he demanded more constantly, he knew that force was ALWAYS the best option when it came to getting what he needed and he wasn't wrong when he stated when someone played dirty he wasn't afraid of doing it even dirtier.

"Oh darling~ you say that as if you know me already." Stolas made a soft hotting noise as his body hit the bed stretching his body out with his hands above his head like some feline who was busy lazing as he watched the Imp moved above him looking rather frustrated.

"Blitzy you should see how adorable you look when you are so pent up truly the sight to see my darling little Imp." Stolas' hands moved from the covers and he shifted them resting on Blitzo's horns holding them as if they were handle bars, he longed to kiss them, give them attention just to see how sensitive they really are.

Stolas moved his legs to graze against Blitzo's back rubbing it against his sides in a slow yet seductive manner, he kept his gaze low and narrowed until they shot open with slits extracting a loud hoot as Blitzo's tongue grazed against the feathers of his neck making him hum and close his eyes arching his back shifting slightly but never moving his hands from Blitzo's horns if anything he strengthened his grip twisting and digging in his talons as if he was his prey.

Blitzo dipped down and started to kiss and nip across the other hips making his way up the princes chest and through the oh so incredibly soft and downy feathers to his neck where he licked under the collar of the trailing cape up the princes neck with his forked tongue again.

"Mmmm, you're needy...seems like you haven't been fucked in a while." Blitzo grinned as he trailed a hand down between Stolas' legs dragging a claw up the curve of his ass across the soaked gusset of the play suit and finally feeling that princes hardened cock twitching to be touched as he stroked gently up and down through the luscious fabric.

"Hooo~ you have no idea... it's been so long, so very long Blitzy you're such a good boy." Stolas couldn't recall the last time he felt such ecstasy and such strong desire towards another but he found himself getting infatuated with this Imp rather quickly the way he talked to him, the way he touched him made him long and beg for more not wanting this to ever stop.

Stolas' hoots and coos became louder and louder as he felt Blitzo graze against his cock making him remove his talons from his horns to sink into the fabric of his grandiose bed, his claws twisting and tearing into it but he showed no care as his head thrashed from side to side shutting his eyes and allowing his tongue to roll out.

The soft hooting and the graceful rise and fall of Stolas' downy chest with those fuck me eyes almost peeled every layer of his clothing off was distracting to say the least and he had to admit in this moment the demon did look rather beautiful struggling for more attention under his touch, he did wonder how long it had been and why?

Blitzo was becoming more and more riled up with every 'Blitzy', 'darling' and 'good boy', he hated being condescended to like this in such a manner, he'd never had any of sexual partners talk to him like he was their fuck toy it was always the other way around and Blitzo just felt himself raging and more determined to show this privileged asshole who was boss.

Blitzo couldn't suppress the growls of frustration and pent up anger as the other just indulged in everything that he did, this owl was a masochistic and sadistic at the same time, as those sharp talons grasped onto his horns he made a choked groan feeling them scratching the surface dangerously and his eyes rolled at the pain on the overstimulated things.

"Do you ever shut up?" Blitzo bit Stolas' neck rather hard suddenly but then teased at the flesh under the feathers with his fangs becoming more gentle as he felt a sharp tang of blood which he devoured with a hum and drew back looking down at the other grinding into his claws below and making Blitzo's eyes narrow.

Stolas could tell how the imp reacted that he was getting rather short with him and that didn't intimidate him at all, it amused him to the point he emitted a low laugh knowing that the he was getting frustrated with his words of adoration, if anything it aroused him even more thinking he was getting Blitzo so horribly worked up and degraded as he played hard to get , and how he'd love to see the imp destroy and ravage his feathered skin with any forceful action.

Stolas was being rather low on power despite his high status and true demonic form but when work has been so hectic and tiresome there was no harm in laying back to indulge in someone giving him the attention he deserved after a long work of his royal duties.

It may not seem it but the prince was always rushed on his feet from brief meetings in the living world to gatherings in Hell where he always loved to host or partake in a party but sometimes work can get dull and after a long day it was worth indulging in something he craved and missed which was the warmth and touch of another.

Admittedly requesting an Imp to sleep with him would be something he never thought he'd do in a century maybe even more but he wasn't unsatisfied with his choice as his hoots just showed how much he was enjoying the treatment. Stolas' blissful ecstasy was halted as he jerked up suddenly with a loud, low moan feeling blood gush where Blitzo dig his fangs, he clawed at the satin fabric at each side of his body his breath hitching as he gazed over the imp with a weak, lusty look in his eyes.

The imp's jaws was so strong and vicious, he loved it and he wanted to be marked during their sweet loving until he couldn't fucking take it anymore, he was unbelievably soaked and wanted to feel the Imp take him with aggression and no softness as if he wanted to destroy him, Stolas would love it feeling as if he was being destroyed from the inside feeling the Imp thrust so deeply in him.

"Such a good imp giving his prince the treatment he deserves." He purred, his eyes keeping narrowed and lusty as he looked at the other on top of him. "Pound me until I can't fucking move anymore, hurt me Blitzy, HURT ME and I'll bite that aching, red cock of yours. You need attention too. Let me taste you, you'll taste fucking divine between my lips."

"Oh no no no, I don't think so." Blitzo said in a direct tone, no way did he want to get his dick bitten off tonight nor any other night, he released the princes cock and edged his claws against the hem of the tight shorts, "But I will fuck you so hard you'll be regretting this." 

Blitzo smirked but as he slipped his claws underneath he realised the reason the princes pants had been so wet was because he was wearing nothing and he grazed the wet swollen pink folds ever so slightly and felt just how soaked the other was which made him flush wondering how he could have got Stolas so turned on so easy but then his mind thought, this kinky fucker hadn't been wearing anything the entire time of the party.

The owl pouted as Blitzo explained he wasn't going to allow him anywhere near his dick making him let out a weak audible sigh. "Oh Blitzy you are no fun, you are so cruel to m-" his words were cut off as he felt his hips suddenly jerk up letting out a soft cooing noise as he felt a claw rub against his cock and his cunt at the same time making him toss his head to the side letting out hitched hoots of pleasure.

"Oh darling~ you are certainly more skilled than just murder services." Stolas whimpered feeling himself shudder at the attention he was receiving down below making him shut his eyes occasionally half opening them unable to remove his claws from the sheets as he ripped and tore into them until he eventually moved an arm above his head, parting his legs slightly as he thrusted himself into Blitzo's claw keeping a steady rhythm as his beak bit against his lip hearing Blitzo degrade him as being a slut.

Blitzo caught the hooting noise again and looked up form his dazed and completely lust fuelled dirty thoughts about sinking deep within the other to see Stolas with a look of sheer ecstasy and god he looked hot, tongue trailing and feathers trembling making him blink a few times before he shook himself out of it, god he wanted to fuck him to deep.

Blitzo licked his lips and tugged at the shorts of the playsuit sharply and merciless aside so that Stolas' cock sprang out dewy, swollen and almost purple tinged from how ready it was, dipping down onto his knees he didn't hold back and dragged his tongue up through the wet gleaming pinks folds lapping up the almost dripping cum and making his way up Stolas' shaft suckling on the tip.

"All the rich ass food makes you taste sweet you dirty slut." Blitzo appraised reluctantly as he continued to lick idly but with great precision on his cock, his claws found Stolas' wet cunt and he splayed two of his fingers parting the princes folds to draw his claws gently through them and extract more noises from the other, Blitzo loved to give head and right now the prince tasted divine and he wanted to bury himself in between his legs but his own needs were calling.

"How about you give me some attention, there's more where that came from." Blitzo made a final long lap and stood up sucking the juice from his fingers and savouring every drop as his other hand unbuckled his belt and popped open his trousers, albeit Blitzo didn't need much more, his cock was already swollen and throbbing enough waiting to sink into the other but he was a sucker for having his cock worshipped just as long as he kept that creepy mouth away.

"You know it! You have me ridiculously hard Blitzy~ degrade me more! Make me your fucking bitch for the night." His talons were at his face as he closed his eyes making an overwhelmed cooing noise halting to sit up with an look of offence as Blitzo removed his claw from his heat showing anger as he knitted his brows together but it was short lived as Blitzo removed some of his layers revealing his cock which made the higher demon salivate at the sight of it.

Blitzo watched the expression on Stolas' overwhelmed and flushed face become shocked and somewhat imploring as he'd removed all contact and the demon beneath him was at a loss, the prince had been so into that, the slightest touch had caused him to become almost volatile with lust shouting all manner of whorish obscenenties that were sure to have pierced a few walls.

Blitzo placed his hands on his hips and raised a brow as Stolas propped himself up finally realising what was going on and the prince's face lit up again, god this guy was fucking thirsty but he wasn't complaining, the way the prince was looking at his cock with those fuck me eyes made him bite his lip and narrow his own eyes.

"You're such a big fucking boy! I'd love to take every itch of that fucking cock and choke on it seeing your expression like the naughty little imp you are." Stolas exclaimed, Blitzo didn't have to tell him twice as Stolas crawled before him stopping until he was in front of him, tilting his head slightly as he hummed in delight at the sight of his impressive cock even closely.

Blitzo rolled his eyes when Stolas mentioned his size and how he just wanted to choke on his dick, the fucker was almost salivating and yes fine he was bigger than average but Stolas was twice his height and could easily overpower him if he wanted but the sick fuck was just indulging in every moment of this and he's felt how slick and hard the bastard was and it made him reel.

Blitzo kept careful watch on Stolas as the prince shifted and crawled toward him across the bed and he moved in to meet the other, a slight twitch of his eye as Stolas soothed that he wouldn't bite, he really didn't believe that at all with how ravenous this bitch was for him but as he saw the other maw part and a long black curling tongue slip out he made a frustrated growl in the back of his throat and a staggered sigh escaped as the prince's talons scraped his thighs drawing him in.

"I won't bite no matter how tempting... you may worry about my beak darling but I assure you I have more than that... much more." He smirked his mouth parting open until his unnaturally long, black tongue slipped out.

It was too large to the point it seemed it wasn't even his, he moved closer slipping his talons on both of Blitzo' thighs squeezing, Stolas dropped a hand running a talon from his thigh between his parted thighs grazing over his own cunt running back and forth until he dug one in slowly, in and out in a steady rhythm only jerking now and again to thrust it in deeply but halting to continue the slow treatment from before to rile himself up more.

"I swear to god if you put that thing anywhere near-" Blitzo stated irritably but he cut himself short and looked away as he caught Stolas reach a hand beneath himself and made a soft coo of pleasure his magenta eyes glowing locked on him.

Blitzo tinged a little realising that the prince was dipping those sharp talons within his swollen greedy folds and he watched from the corner of his eyes the prince on his knees keeping steady on the bed with one hand as he lingered near his cock, 'fuck' he looked hot, this was infuriating but he couldn't loose control of this situation as much as he could feel himself soaking noticeably now.

"Can't wait can you?" he said but it was masking his frustration at being turned on so easily by the prince's lack of complete and utter shame.

"I hunger for you..." Stolas replied in a low honey toned voice cooing before sliding his tongue around Blitzo's cock almost like a tentacle-like appendage due to the length lapping slowly as he wrapped it tighter and tighter around, Stolas continued the relentless attach on Blitzo's cock as his talons left his own soaked cunt and guided themselves up between Blitxo's thigh dipping in between his own swollen wet needy folds feeling it soak in the process. "Oh Blitzy... you are such a gorgeous little imp. So wet for me and you'd never admit it. The way you act so coldly ruffles my feathers dear."

Blitzo nudged himself in to meet that long enticing salivating tongue and caught his breath as the prince took his chance and he felt it slide and writhe around him squeezing and tugging him as the tip lapped over the head of his cock, Blitzo rolled his eyes and made a groan letting his trousers slide down to his ankles and the prince's wet talons covered in his own sweet juices met his own slick slit and parted him dipping them in with more care than he had bargained for.

Blitzo's hands found the prince's shoulders and his claws dragged through the soft downy feathers as he let that black muscle extract sounds from him he hadn't made in a long time, as much as being skinned by that beak terrified him that tongue was worth the risk and the way the prince was still able to appraise him doing it just inflated his ego even more to the point his guard was falling and he made a high whine but then snapped his head up and glared at the other.

Stolas' bright hues seemed to glow with smugness when he managed to extract such a pitiful noise from the imp who had seemed so cold to him, when Stolas could easily decipher the truth, oh it really made him desire him even more due to his seemingly cold exterior slipping despite even knowing deep down that Blitzo was enjoying every sinful moment of this.

"It's been a while for me too okay, don't think yourself special." Blitzo was clearly flushed even with his words of resentment, yes Stolas was right he would never admit it, "What about you huh?" Blitzo grazed his claw across the prince's cheek as he watched his dick get devoured by that fucking perfect and skilled tongue whilst at the same time being pumped full of the prince's teasing talons.

Stolas was eating up, every gesture, every noise whether Blitzo liked it or not and it was clear that even despite the fact Blitzo had the option to say yes or no he went along and did it anyway without force or pressure from the prince making it seem like a mutual desire from the pair of them especially with the amount of sexual tension filling the room to the point it could be sliced with a perfect swipe of a talon.

"You taste divine for a demon darling~" he cooed softly with one final flick of his tongue, he recoiled the long black muscle smoothly like a snake back into his maw, sucking up and swallowing every bit of juice Blitzo was so generous in giving him, lowering his head as his lips curved into a smirk unaware of how his face had tinged from his usual midnight glow as heat came to his features. 

Stolas' mind painted with the thought of the imps cock buried deep within him, he didn't care if he was riding him or allowing the imp to fuck him like some rabid bitten animal all he knew was that he desired a good fucking to the point he couldn't walk for fucking weeks!

"It's been very long... so long." Stolas moved closer to Blitzo his hues narrowed as he dipped a talon between his thighs gasping slightly as he moved too suddenly in his own greedy hole which was wet to the point he was soaking through the red satin bed spreads. 

"You know I've been awfully lonely until you agreed to this and god I just want you to revenge every inch of me." His hand kept a firm grip on the others cock cooing with each word which came out of the others mouth, making him part his lips as he felt a claw tug on his face forcing him to look up to the other his eyes narrowing.

"You're practically begging me for this," Blitzo ground his hips down onto the prince's fingers and nudged his cock against the others face smearing some stray cum on his cheek and smirking evilly, "Lick it off slut."

Stolas cooed in agreement that he needed this more than anything, this foreplay had been going on for so long to the point it was unbearable he removed his talon from Blitzo's cock to grab on his thigh ready to move upwards so he could give the other a passionate and needy kiss only to pause, emitting a moan as he felt Blitzo's cock graze his cheek hearing the nickname come from his mouth. The word 'slut' caught him completely unaware he wasn't used to being talked down to but from his dazed look he LOVED IT he wanted to hear the imp talk dirty to him more often.

Blitzo watched as the greater demon, a prince crawled on his hands and knees closer on the bed so that he was almost teetering on the edge and a taloned hand raked his thigh for support making him wince and curl his lip as they sunk into his flesh; it was a beautiful sight to see such an upstanding and powerful demon begging him for sex, telling the lowly imp just how lonely and how long it had been since he'd had any 'affections' and Blitzo could clearly see that, the prince was practically dripping between those slender fluffy thighs and he ran a tongue across his fangs to remind himself of just how sweet that cunt tasted.

A sinister smile spread across the imps lips as he watched the reaction from the prince as he smeared precum over the princes face and Stolas' magenta eyes looked up to him in shock at the sudden action coupled with him demanding his juices be licked clean this instant; part of Blitzo shivered with slight panic that this would be the moment he would get his dick bitten off by that creepy mouth but it never came and the princes face sprung with a fresh glow and those glowing eyes narrowed and Blitzo knew his dangerous roll of the dice has won.

"A slut for you Blitzy." Stolas responded almost too simply as if he was confirming it not only to the imp but himself, he whimpered as he removed his talon from his cunt feeling how wet he was, his tongue slithered out again letting it slide to the slide to lick off more of Blitzo's cum letting out a small honey-toned hum. 

"Greedy bitch." Blitzo hissed lapping at his fangs as he watched that long black tentacle like tongue slip from Stolas' maw and lick away his cum, he could see the way Stolas was enjoying every bit and it made his dick swell to make them choke of his dick til he filled them but he was still hesitant about that right now.

"A slut for huh?" Blitzo reached up and ran his talons across the others cheek raking into the soft feathers there -god they were soft, heavenly soft, was he a fallen angel or some shit because they felt divine and he eyed the puffed chest rising and falling elegantly that he wanted to bury his face in, "No fucking kidding you're wet as fuck for me." Blitzo said feeling his dick swell as his eyes locked Stolas' hand slip out of his cunt completely gleaming and making him want to suck on every digit.

"Just fuck me already." Stolas' words came out as a growl as he raised up slightly to his full height, kneeling down on the bed in front of the other letting his hands slip on Blitzo's shoulders bringing his maw to his ear tilting his head to the side with one of his talons as he slipped his long tongue into the imp's ear. "Please fuck me." He nipped down slightly with his maw, narrowing his eyes and resting until he was breathing hard on his neck. "Fuck me like the fucking incredible demon you are..."

Blitzo started as Stolas suddenly shifted on the bed sitting on his knees so that he extended to his full height and Blitzo pulled back, too much, he was playing with fire here, his heart sped up seeing how overpoweringly the demon was even kneeling; talons were raking his shoulders allowing no further distance between them and Stolas quickly closed it drawing the imp in and nudging his beak against the side of his face, Blitzo's heart was pounding but as the wet writhing squirmed into his ear he let out a low growl turned hum of delight as his eyes rolled and stupid grin split his face, fuck that felt good and what was even better was hearing that posh drawling voice pleading the imp to fuck him, a prince.

Blitzo's hands shot out and his claws sunk into Stolas' fluffy hips digging deep into the flesh and he snapped forward biting into the hollow of Stolas' neck teasing at the flesh under the feathers again but this time with more force and passion, the tang of the others black blood on his forked tongue as he lapped at the fresh wounds and pushed the other back with a thud onto their back and ground his hips in a deliberate and rough manner always edging his cock across those slick lips and frotting against the princes cock but never dipping inside despite the greedy wet hole feeling and looking so damn appetising.

Stolas gave Blitzo a half lidded lusty gaze as he felt his claws dig against the feathers on the cheek making him suppress a coo of pleasure at the way he was being treated so harshly by someone incredibly lower than himself, he was surprised that someone as lowly as an imp could turn him on so easily and how no one caught his eye until this day but seeing how the small demon dealt with the issue of his father in law made him even more curious about him and what he was capable of despite knowing it won't be even near as impressive as the things he could possibly do though the way this night has become it seems that the imp had an upper hand in the bedroom.

"You like that huh?" Blitzo said pulling away from the others neck to nudge against the soft down of the others face, his mouth laced in black blood, from the coos and rolling magenta eyes he always knew the answer, "You filthy bitch, wanting some imp dick inside that cunt to fill you up, cum in you nice and deep and hard."

"I'm glad you noticed, a clever one aren't you?" Stolas cooed his tongue lingering near the line of his lips as he kept his magenta fixated on the other it was embarrassing how wet he was for him, how much he desired that big red cock buried deep inside him until he couldn't walk straight for a week.

"Cruel aren't you Blitzy giving the impression you dislike this whilst your fucking cock gives away your facade." Stolas saw the way the imps cock almost swelled for him and how he moaned as he begged to be fucked, he wanted to hear every noise imaginable emit from the imp and the idea of hearing more moans was music to his keen ears.

The prince stiffened slightly as Blitzo grabbed his hips with his claws dragging down the feathers on his outer thighs making him hum slightly at the sensation as he closed his hues to indulge on the touch which was short lived as he felt the Imp's jaws tighten on his neck extracting a loan groan from him his eyes shooting open in shock, his chest feathers fluffing up then relaxing as he breathed heavily from the sudden gesture unknown how his talons latched onto the others back with a vice grip and dug into him until it pierced his red toned skin drawing blood on his claws.

Blitzo was getting really aggressive with his tone now, he wanted to fuck but he wanted to make this bastard hoot and scream the whole building down at the same time, "Get on you hands and knees I want your ass in the air face in bed so I can fuck that ass... NOW." 

Stolas was shoved back with another sudden force his eyes gazing up at the other with fuck me eyes as his tongue lingers near the left side of his maw, his claws were held above his head as he puffed out his chest knowing that Blitzo's eyes were upon him so ready to fuck him just as he's been impatiently waiting for during this passionate, unending foreplay between the pair of them. His mouth curved into a smirk as Blitzo spoke the truth to him about exactly what he desired.

Blitzo was getting impatient with this, he hadn't bargained on this pompous asshole riling him up so much, it wasn't anything to do with the fact Blitzo hadn't fucked in a while it was the fact that Stolas seemed to know how to push every button to make him more aggressive and the more aggressive he got the more frustrated and hornier, especially with the prince laying on the bed all ruffled and teasing with those narrowed magenta hues and tongue lolling out.

Blitzo bit down on his lip rather hard and made a growl in the back of his throat as his primitive demon instincts surged and his claws sunk into the others hips as his own bucked keeping a slow grind making his cock soak from Stolas' dripping cunt as it slid against their cock, one of Stolas' long legs raised and hooked around him and he nudged against the soft down on the prince's inner thigh narrowing his eyes lip curling at how nice the demon felt, Stolas was all kinds of wrong and fucked up but it turned him on shamefully and yes Stolas was right he did want to see the fucker's expression when he banged the nine circles of Hell out of him.

"Oh darling I do so hope you keep to your words." Stolas placed on of his legs over the Imp's back curling in an unnatural expression of this wasn't hell. 

"I'll do what I want." Blitzo gave the other 'don't fuck with me' glare but it softened into lust as the prince pushed himself up on the bed and came closer to Blitzo, lingering close his claws released the others hips and moved up over the prince's hips and curve of his slim waist until his claws were sliding into and groping the soft down of his chest, Blitzo's eyes averted from the other and he glared aside as he fondled the other and the sensation felt tender against his damaged palms under the gloves which had slipped back slightly.

"But... wouldn't you like to see my face when you fuck me darling?" He asked skeptically groaning as he got up from his laying position pushing himself up until he was eye to eye with the imp, his head dipping into the crook of his neck running down his long tongue on his flesh closing distance until his beak bit down aggressively on his flesh shaking his head slightly like a rabid dog as he toyed with the skin knowing it would leave a massive mark in the morning.

Pushing backwards until he was eye to eye again curving his tongue back into his mouth, "Your blood satisfies my taste." He knew he was lingering for dangerously too long but he didn't mind, if anything he hoped to have riled them even more before turning his back on him doing as he instructed and the owl turned his head only slightly as he kept his gaze fixed onto Blitzo, his slender hand reaching behind him until it was gripped firmly on his ass, his claw drawing near to his cunt as his lips curved, waiting.

Blitzo had keened his head aside not as reluctantly as he had hoped as the prince's maw nuzzled into the groove of his neck and he sighed allowing it but no sooner had he loosened his grip he yelled and latched onto Stolas as the owl demon fiercely snapped his maw onto his neck and shook him like a ragdoll, Blitzo could feel the skin split and he raked through the bluish-grey feathers on the others back trying to prise them off and screaming all sorts of obscenities until Stolas released yet held the imp firmly in his grip appraising how his blood was satisfying and licking it off.

"OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK!" Blitzo yelled as he grasped at his neck to stop the blood from oozing out the rough gash, he stumbled back as Stolas let him go and hopped about swearing and raging until his demon healing had run its course and the wound closed but Blitzo was furious, what kind of fucked up piece of shit day was this turning out-

Blitzo lost his train of thought as his eyes flashed to the bed and caught Stolas on his hands and knees facing away and looking over his shoulder as one of his slender hands dragged the talons over his ass dipping them occasionally into the gleaming hole between the swollen pink lips and then across his puckered asshole and Blitzo's eyes were blown wide seeing the prince putting himself on display like this; whatever anger had been coursing through his body wanting to smash the bird's skull in had evaporated.

Blitzo was quickly shedding layers, pulling his coat off too quickly, slicing his claws through his shirt by accident, buttons popping, pendant rolling somewhere under a dress, black pants bunched over his boots as he somehow managed to get to the end of the bed and grip the sheets as he shoved his face forwards to lap into those sweet juices.

Stolas didn't expect Blitzo to scream like such a bitch when he ravaged his neck but god he would love to hear such a shriek emit from the Imp another time in another situation as he knew this wouldn't be the first nor the last especially knowing he had the upper hand when it came to the others clear desperation for a generous patron for his failing business and there was no shame taking this to his own advantage as he knew there was going to be more moments were he would want a loan.

"What was that Blitzy? Bit of a whiny bitch when it's rough aren't you?" The prince looked smug as he gazed over Blitzo his eyes trailing from the Imps now exposed chest to his impressive cock which made his mouth water at the sight of it, was it nature for such a small demon to have such a grand cock? Either way he wasn't complaining. Though he had to note how desperate the imp was to get out of his many layers of unnecessary clothing, clothing which could easily be ripped with a precise swipe of his large talons, if anything the Imp was more eager than he was letting on.

"Impatient to bury your big red cock into my needy cunt Blit-"He was cut off by a sudden jolt coupled with a loud moan, Stolas sunk down into the covers of his grandiose bed, his arms reaching and stretching from the ruined covers straight onto the headboard until his arms were raised his claws digging onto the edge for support as he felt the Imp lick with no mercy at his cunt, making him tremble and let out high pitched, embarrassing hooting noises of pleasure.

Blitzo could hear Stolas making the most beautiful trilling noises as his forked tongue worked through the soft swollen folds and then snaked inside to draw out more delicious sticky nectar which he devoured through hums and sighs until he couldn't take it anymore and clambered up on the bed behind the prince kicking off his boots and finally his pants until he was free bar his gloves.

Stolas' gaze moved behind him seeing how the Imp was practically hidden behind him only seeing the curve of his spine with the spikes on his back on show, the higher demon buried his head on the pillow to suppress his noises knowing how loud and desperate he sounded but this was alien to him as when it came to the brief moments of pleasure with his wife it was never drawn out always quick lacking passion or drive but what did you expect when it came to an arranged marriage?

But now wasn't the time for his mind to linger on how taboo this was as he was getting overstimulated by every swift lick of the imp's tongue until he eventually regained strength to linger his gaze behind him again.

"Seems that sharp tongue is useful for many things darling." Stolas cooed with a honeyed tone yet unsteady voice which seemed alien to the calming way he usually spoke as he seemed short on breath almost struggling to talk for once in his life, his chest raising slowly and his legs slowly losing more of their strength to the point it made the prince's bright hues unable to open wide but rather keep half lidded.

Blitzo took his plump fat cock which was seeping already and nudged forward drawing it into Stolas' slick folds and rolling his eyes as he lined up and groped Stolas' fluffy ass, surprisingly but oh so in a nice way Stolas was fucking tight, Blitzo almost though he might split the prince apart as he stuffed his cock in inch by inch slowly as he watched Stolas' talons claw at the bedding and rip long canals into the expensive sheets until with a slam he made the prince cry, or hoot whatever the fuck that noise was it was hot, as his cock filled Stolas to the hilt and he bent forwards biting at the back of the prince's shoulders as he felt the prince's wet cunt squeezing tightly and throbbing around him.

Stolas' gaze kept focused on Blitzo as he saw the Imp raise up from behind his ass taking off the remainder of his clothing making the owl demon admire him in a crude fashion as if he was analysing every area of his anatomy and staring intensely but it was short lived as he saw Blitzo take his own cock in his hands slowly easing it deep within him, making him jolt forward and scrabble for the headboard feeling wetness form from his mouth as his tongue lolled out making him roll his eyes feeling his cunt swell and water at the friction bestowed on him making him cry out and hoot loudly unable to close his mouth as sweat formed on his forehead soaking his feathers almost as much as the feathers on his thigh, he was so wet and warm for the imp to the point he seemed like a bitch on heat.

"Uh fuck, I thought you were supposed to be a slut..." Blitzo slurred his words as he drew himself out and in the prince with ragged, deliberate and fucking divine grinds, god he didnt't just taste good he felt good too, what the fuck this was bliss.

"You're so fucking tight." Blizo punctuated each word with a thrust and he stopped momentarily with a staggered sigh and his head swam from the over stimulation, he was going to cum so deep in this fucker, fill him up until the bitch was satisfied but jesus for a moment he actually cared.

Blitzo felt like he was going to damage Stolas despite thinking prior how much of a whore he must be, Blitzo stopped biting and kissed across the others shoulders instead reaching round and jerking the others needy cock in one hand as his other reached that chest fluff and ran through grazing a nipple which he idly played with and Stolas seemed to shiver and was that a tremble in the prince's legs and maybe even a slight overwhelmed soft hooting.

"Shhh," Blitzo soothed kissing up the others back as he made a steady rhythm pounding into the other steadily at first then building up until he was holding onto those insanely soft hips and gritting his teeth as he fucked that slick hole each time gaining a trill and cry from the other that made his eyes roll.

"A Slut?!" Stolas almost yelled during his ecstasy trying to focus on the other words as he thrusted into him, "Only for this night..." He melted into soft coos as Blitzo continued to thrust into him at a pace making him yell out at every sudden movement, first the biting now the fast thrusting, Stolas was getting overwhelmed unable to string out a sentence from all the noises he was almost screeching out but his screeches turned into hums as Blitzo went for his nipple idly playing with the nub making him turn his head from side to side, surprised at the sudden softness of Blitzo hushing him as he generously kissed his back making him rest his head on the side of the pillow grabbing onto it with his talons as he felt Blitzo's harsher and pleasurable thrust making him yell out.

"Harder Blitzy!!" Stolas pleaded in a demanding tone with each thrust until his voice seemed even more desperate each thrust, his tongue making the pillow wet his eyes rolled back "Fuck, fuck, FUCK." as he felt Blitzo release himself making a sudden wetness gush from his body and coating the others cock thickly.

"You fucking..." Blitzo never finished telling the prince what exactly he was as he spurted deep within the other his eyes rolling and his entire being relaxing as he juddered a few times groaning loudly it might as well have been a cry for help as his own cum bubbled out around his dick from their tight hole and he fell back collapsing on the bed completely and utterly dazed.

Like Blitzo he was panting heavily on his pillow, his eyes closed as he tilted his head back opening them shortly afterwards seeing the dazed form of the imp below him his tail brushing over the others skin in a soft manner.

"We... we made quite the mess of things." Each word came out as a pant noticing all the claw marks on the woodwork of the headboard to the cuts of the mattress and the scattering of the higher demons' feathers.

Blitzo was still laying staring up at the silk canopy of the four poster bed his mind utterly blank and his breathing finally starting to steady when a soft brush against his skin made him focus his attention coming back to reality and realising that he'd just absolutely and utterly smashed one of the prince's of Hell, tilting his head up just enough he could see that the softness was coming from Stolas' tail which was stroking over his sensitive skin in a very nice way that made him reluctantly give a half goofy smile and lay his head back down.

Stolas looked as shattered as he did, in the best of ways though, there were feathers all over the place, not just from the tattered bed but from the prince himself, like bluish grey ones were scattered all over almost like blossom that had fallen, Blitzo felt the tail brush against his hand and he ran his fingers through it idly playing until he realised what he was doing and stopped.

"You can say that again." Blitzo replied with as much breath as he could muster, his whole body felt like it was thrumming, like he'd have fifty thousand volts put through him, that had been something else... as much as he didn't want to admit it that had been the best fucking sex he'd had in like... ever... but it was just this one time, it had to bed, it was a deal and the only way he could keep the business afloat, hopefully this would satiate the bastard into that.

Blitzo finally managed to find enough strength to push himself up and he caught Stolas sprawled out on his front still panting against the pillow, long legs spread eagled, a warm blush over his cheeks and those magenta fuck me eyes full of bliss and barely able to keep focus on him... Blitzo was staring and blinked a few times before he shook himself and pushed Stolas' huge tail fluff off him slinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Blitzo wasn't in the mind of staying as much the idea of cuddling into those oh so soft chest feathers felt inviting this was a business transaction, he'd taken one for the team and he began to pull on his trousers and boots looking around for the rest of his clothes.

Blitzo felt awkward, he didn't know what to say, usually the other was sleeping when he had one night stands and he could easily slip away but Stolas was still awake, fucks sake he should be dead after being smashed that hard, his legs were certainly aching from this and for the love of god he felt so damned weak, he needed to sleep that was for sure, it was dark outside and he could just slip straight into bed as soon as he got the fuck out of here.

Blitzo's eyes darted to the book at Stolas' bedside, he wanted it, the thing was probably worth an absolute fortune and even if Stolas didn't keep up his promise of patronage he could sell that thing, Stolas' eyes were closing and he could hear a soft hooting, was the fucker falling asleep finally? Blitzo waited a moment and then crept over to the bedside very quietly and reached out to grab the book.


	3. AUTHOR UPDATE

Thank you to everyone reading and voting so far!!  
I can confirm that this story is STILL ongoing and that a new chapter will be up soon!  
We have a lot of chapters left to edit and this will be a long story!  
In the meantime please find both myself (Blitzo) and my fiancé Stolas on Instagram under: 8BitRainbow and Ciphord! We cosplay Stolitz regularly! Thank you again for your patience 😈💜


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a free moment to sit down and update the story.  
We're planning on perhaps making parts of this (obvs not the smut) into a set of CMV's.  
Hit up our channel on Youtube: Oculus Productions  
Or you can find us both on TikTok and Instagram!

Light broke through the curtain and cut across Blitzo's vision making him hiss and crack open his eyes shielding himself with his hand, god knows what time it was but he had to get out of here, he glanced to his side where Stolas had rolled onto his side facing away and he was now unfurled from his grasp; giving the prince a long look with an unreadable expression he slipped out of the bed and pulled on his coat and boots, as much as he looked he couldn't find his other clothes anywhere and grimaced, he'd have to make a run for it but first...

Blitzo approached them grimoire with a mischievous evil grin and snatched it without thinking, of course he was going to take his prize for all this fucking around and creeping across the room he kept a watchful eye on Stolas who was still fast asleep and looking incredible peaceful.

There was no other choice, the balcony was his escape route though what he didn't bargain for was falling straight in the middle of morning tea with Stolas' family and Blitzo and Stolas' wife locked eyes though for some reason she didn't even look surprised to see the half naked imp spluttering apologies before he darted off at full speed back to the office and locked himself in his room.

Blitzo sat on the edge of the bed in the run down apartment in imp city and looked down at the book, he sneered and tossed it on the desk without a second thought, he'd go sell that thing tomorrow and get some cash for it on the black market, thing must be-

Blitzo flailed and his back hit the wall as the book fell off the desk and opened up spewing a bright purple light all around the room and distorting the air around until a tiny pin prick hole split wider into some sort of...mirror? No, hole? Wait what the fuck was this, were they... humans?

Blitzo's pupils dilated and he looked in absolute wonder as he realised the importance of the book, it was a portal... to the human realm! Well, Blitzo thought with an evil grin, maybe selling it would be less beneficial after all.

-

At first Stolas didn't notice the absence of both the imp and his grimoire waking up to automatically do his daily ritual, it was only until he noticed red crimson fall from his neck during his shower and down into the swirling water down below, his hues widened finally becoming alert as the realisation came into vision.

Stolas recalled the night before, a night of heated passion where he gave himself to a lower demon, his body aching in a blissful yet exhausting fashion for the sake of his own benefit, when tackling both the mortal and immortal realms one needed relief like this...however he recalled how the imp purred under his touch made his gaze somewhat soften, he had been alone for some time and for a happily married, yet arranged, owl to something more estranged there was a massive difference.

Unknowing what had occurred during his slumber he patted down his damp feathers and threw on a dressing gown not even bothering to close it before entering back into the bedroom, his gazed moved from one side of the room to the other, his keen eyes unable to detect movement or the Imp in sight and his eyes snapped at the realisation that not only was the imp missing but more importantly his prized possession and family heirloom which was bound to make his parents roll in their hellish graves.

Chanting fuck in his mind in a continuous succession he angrily threw off the covers of the bed and dropped to the floor crawling on all fours his back legs standing tall as he searched underneath coming to the conclusion it was going to be lost for now... unless.

Stolas knew that curiosity would kill the cat eventually and knowing how the imp could possibly have played with it and be lost in the human world made him smirk sinisterly as humans despite their growing calm towards the existence of demons still had their morbid curiosities just like the demons which crawled this wretched wasteland.

Stolas wasn't stupid nor clueless, the prince was calculating and a true intellectual, even though the thoughts of walking down to Blitzo's office crossed his mind he thought this would be a more tasteful reunion especially since he knew the spell off by heart to cross dimensions into mortal one and the portal always landed in the same coordinates unless you knew the spell to do it otherwise, which seemed like a massive step for Imp to know.

Blitzo was cautiously watching the human world through the hole punched between Hell and Earth, admittedly he'd never ventured there personally, he'd done his fair share of possessions and sometimes they could pass through in the shadows but actually being physically there was something left to greater demons.

Blitzo knew about the human world fairly well, though the thoughts were painful the stories his father told him and his sisters had always intrigued him and his father had been a rather fearsome force to be reckoned with...or so he remembered, he had been rather young and it had been a long time now.

Blitzo pulled on a fresh shirt and pants albeit an old worn set that was backup from his newer ones he'd bought when the business had finally taken off, god knows where his others were, probably in the princes room in that nest, then slowly he approached the portal and lingered closely.

Without even thinking Blitzo hopped through and ducked into a nearby alley, it was night time and no one seemed to be about at all now which was incredibly odd as he'd literally just seen the place in daylight with people bustling about...did time work differently or what? Blitzo felt a cold trickle down his back as he looked back, the portal was still there thank Satan for that he could get back if he wanted and with that thought he slunk off into the night unknowing the portal has disintegrated moments later.

Blitzo had been in the human realm for a few hours, causing mischief and killing off some people that had been on their to do list for quite some time but had been failing to access for some reason or another, after sometime though Blitzo realised he was pretty exhausted and albeit rather a mess having to have destroyed them by hand rather than with a weapon as usual so he returned to the place where the portal was looking rather satisfied until he tuned the corner and his mouth dropped.

"No no no no NO!" Blitzo panicked realising it wasn't there, he pressed against the wall trying to think of what to do, "Fucks sake!" He kicked the wall hard with his boot taking a chunk out of the brickwork as he stamped around wracking his brain, "Never shoulda got involved with that fucking privileged asshole!" Blitzo growled clenching his fists and digging his claws into his palms hard until they bled as punishment to himself for being so stupid.

"How the fuck do I get back now..." Blitzo crossed his arms and calmed himself trying to think, he had to find a way to contact the office, get them to open that book or something but how?

The trap was set.

Stolas didn't waste time when it came to hiding in the shadows closely until he tracked down where the portal was opened and where the portal was so was his grimoire. The last thing thing he wanted was for the book to fall into the wrong hands yet again as it seems no matter the book was always discarded and never taken care of with the respect it deserved as everything about it was ancient.

Stolas was classed as an ancient noble when it came to the demonic hierarchy and the book was older than himself even his parents before him, either way it indecipherable due to the age of the relic. All Stolas did know was that the Imp was rather idiotic when it came to his impulsive choices from the deal making, thinking he would get out so easily keeping the portal open without even thinking about the duration of the spell and the safety of leaving the book laying around as if it was a normal book from the an every day library.

It didn't take long to track down the portal in the living world, Stoled cast the portal spell in the safety of his own office and stumbled upon an alley way, walking until he felt his claws brush against the book tutting as he bent down to pick it up holding the book to his eye level. 

"Haven't been too kind to you, has he? You are safe now under my watch." Stolas hid the book within his cape knowing that it won't be long until the Imp came crawling back to the portal and back to him, all he wanted was a chat for being left on the side and for taking his book without a permission or a further deal being struck.

Stolas merged into the shadows again his magenta hues glowing in the darkness, watching and waiting. Stolas was quite patient when it came to hunting his prey especially when he knew it wouldn't be too long until the Imp bored himself and would love to return home to his lackeys or his family as he called them. Seems pretty lonely to call work colleagues more than that but Stolas did his research on the imp and he was right he did know him from behind the cheering crowds of the circus nothing ran past his watchful keen vision.

Stolas heard a shuffle of boots coupled with someone repeatedly saying the word fuck in a similar tone of voice and if anything Stolas was more of a fan of hearing that particular voice talk dirty and degrade him, oh the thought of angry sex just ruffled his feathers.

Stolas kept his distance until it was the right moment his hues narrowing as he called him a privilege asshole and then the voice of panic. Sinking in the shadows he merged behind the other, his hands slowly moving upwards until he slid them on his shoulders leaning slightly until he was near his ear feeling how the imps body tensed.

Blitzo had his palm over his eyes two of his claws digging into his temples as he continued to curse and grumble about the predicament, for an assassin he was being rather unalert not to notice that the shadows in the alley has thickened and the ominous presence of another demon had entered his proximity, his anger and frustration was his downfall and he noticed far too late as talons dragged over his shoulder gripping him tight and making him shriek in alarm.

"S-Stolas?!" Blitzo recognised the voice immediately as it scolded him for calling him in such a rude manner, he turned slightly and caught those magenta hues wide and vibrant almost burning at him and he felt afraid for the first time, "No, it's not what you think I-"

"Privileged asshole? Blitzy you wound me after being so generous to me, you've been quite the naughty imp, haven't you?" Before Blitzo could whip around to face the prince he lifted up his foot and kicked him on the back dragging his talons until he landed on the floor with a thud, Stolas kept his bright gazed fixed on him looking down.

Whatever apology or lie was going to come from Blitzo's mouth never emerged and he yelped as Stolas kicked him onto the floor scraping his talons down his back ripping through his only coat and shredding it cutting tramlines into his flesh; Blitzo felt the immense pressure of the taller demon, no one would ever think that a demon so elegant and slender could amass such power but Blitzo literally couldn't move and he hated it.

"If you're looking for the book it's been so kindly returned to the owner, you and I have a lot to discuss." Stolas walked slowly back to Blitzo his feet moving in a slow fashion before he grabbed the Imp's horns and yanked him up. "And if I were you I would use that wicked tongue of yours wisely~"

"The book?? Oh god, it's safe, Stolas it just fell open and I just-" The lying was cut short again as with another pained cry ever more so this time Stolas yanked him up by one of his horns and he flailed in agony, it almost felt like Stolas was going to twist it clean off his head and he tried to reach up to swipe and claw at the others arm but it was too high and he just became more feral with each miss.

"Alright, alright!!" Blitzo exclaimed, "Jesus Christ it was a mistake! You're not an asshole," that was a lie, "I'm sorry I stole the book," another lie, "Just let me go and we can forget about it huh?" Another lie, he knew Stolas wouldn't forget about this but he had to try, what else could he do?

Stolas kept his gaze stern when he looked down at the scrabbling mess of an imp before spluttering his words and muttering what he knew was fake apologies. Stolas wasn't an idiot nor did he want to be perceived as much and right now it seemed like he was as the Imp thought he could easily forgive the whole situation it would take more than a few words to gain the approval of the prince again especially when he was feeling particularly bitter. Though the sounds of Blitzo screaming like an absolute bitch did thrill him quite an awful lot but he had to refrain from his desires to hear more in another setting as unlike Blitzo's apology he was in a very unforgiving mood. 

"If anyone is the asshole darling it's YOU." Stolas' tone was honey but if it was anything close to honey it would be poisoned and tainted as the owl demon did mean business.

Stolas could have easily left the imp on his lonesome in the human world to see how long he would last in the hostile world of the curious and the unknowing. Stolas was thankful they were situated in an alleyway were no one dared to come near during the dead of night but humans were nothing compared to the prince in his demonic glory. Stolas kept his grip firm and unmoving daring to dig his claws into the strange sensitivity of a demons horns.

"You left me cold and lonely Blitzy then took my family grimoire without a proper business arrangement." Another kick down with his foot, balancing his whole weight as he turned his foot from side to side as if he was nothing more but a crumb on the pavement.

"I may of been so kind as to allow access but now all I want to do is destroy that pretty ass of yours and not in heated passion! Oh no, Blitzy... but in bloodlust instead." His eyes were insanely bright as if they were ready to fire something out of them but if anything Blitzo ignited an un-extinguishing hell fire from him.

Stolas removed his foot from the imp but kept his gaze praising Blitzo from the floor almost too easily as he lifted him by the neck pushing him against the alley way wall until the shadows covered them knowing the uproar they were making and knowing how humans loved to nosy and inspect things. Stolas kept his grip tight until they were firmly looking at each other at eye level, a mix between flaming magenta hues and fearful pin prick slitted eyes which resembled flames. Stolas' maw curled in disgust as he caught the face of the Imp.

"If that night didn't linger so vividly in my mind you'd be dead by now but you're right, I am very forgiving if things are lead my way and control." Stolas narrowed his hues tilting his head as he thought, his eyes closing as he placed his free clawed hand to his maw in his thought. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't abandon our patron ship and why I should form the destruction of your business. I DARE you."

"You're right! You're-" Blitzo tried to agree as Stolas gripped his horns tighter digging in his talons and making him yep and squirm more, fuck fuck fuck! This hurt, thus really hurt, he was locked in an almost impossible vice like grip and it was just making him angrier by the minute, his horns were incredibly sensitive especially around the base that felt tender like the skin was ripping and he feared Stolas would pluck them from his very skull any moment.

Blitzo fell to the floor winded again as Stolas' foot stamped down on his back and he heard his muscles crunch as his tail waved wildly all over whipping through the air and his claws scratched at the pavements below as he heard the prince announce he wanted to rip his ass apart in a bloody manner; Blitzo glanced over his shoulder with pure malice in his eyes and a 'fuck you' expression, no way would he ever let this bastard make him his bitch, he'd rather burst into flames and jump into the ninth circle of Hell.

Yanked back up again Blitzo tried to regain his co ordination so that he might have a possibility of retaliation but it was lost as he winded again slammed against the wall and it made him splutter a little blood which trickled down his mouth, the two of them were eye level now and Blitzo's flaming eyes pupils had dilated to the slimmest slices in his rage whilst the princes burned brighter than he'd ever seen.

Deadlocked they stared at each other for a good while before Stolas spoke and asked for a good reason why he shouldn't call off the deal and it made Blitzo's eyebrow quirk and a look of confusion come over him, Stolas was angry, very angry and yet he was talking about the deal and destroyed his business rather than asking him why he should let him live... that was...not what he had expected at all.

"Because you know a good thing when you see it, your words Stolas." Blitzo said evenly as he licked the blood from the corner of his mouth with his forked tongue, seemed Stolas didn't want him dead, sure getting to him through the business would hurt him more but why did he want that when any other demon would have pulled his head off by now? Was Stolas... no, surely he wasn't...upset?

"If you'd wanted to abandon it you'd have killed me by now." Blitzo tested for see if he was right, "But you haven't..." Blitzo reached out grabbed at the others hip suddenly sinking in his claws and giving the other a malicious grin, "You followed me here and could have left me abandoned yet here you are," he pulled at the princes slim waist so that he was flush against him and Blitzo leaned in nudging against the curve of Stolas' face.

"So tell me your highness, what you want with this lowly imp?" Blitzo pushed the others collar aside and grazed his soft neck with his teeth as he spoke, "As it seems to be more than just... business." Blitzo kissed the other gently up his maw then withdrew leaning against the brickwork with haggard breathing and narrowed eyes.

Stolas listened to the Imp's words with his heightened hearing wanting to know every detail of his bargaining and how he wished to escape this risky business he had landed himself in, pleas of neediness was always satisfying to the ears especially when they aimed to try anything to persuade him.

Stolas' gaze kept firm and had no signs of changing into anything else. The imp was right, he was being rather soft on him but in the long run the satisfaction of killing him will only be beneficial for him for a while but will lose drive eventually whilst on the other hand allowing the deal to continue will benefit him for probably eons, he was calculating this logically and it seemed that he was being mistaken.

"You think this is a rescue mission? I was the one who broke down the portal and only wanted to take what is rightfully mine. I waited so we can talk, I knew you'd be here." Stolas felt his waist being dragged, despite his height and strength he was easy to pull forward with a certain degree of strength due to the slimness of his body, he wasn't exactly the heaviest of demons and owl demons were known for how light they can be just like the feathers what decorate their body.

Stolas felt his body shudder at the contact of Blitzo's face against his and let out a slight cooing noise as he felt the others teeth graze against his skin before kissing up his neck until he reached his maw, at first it looked like he melted into it before gaining distance again.

"You play dirty when it comes to situations Blitzy." At first his gaze was rather malicious and still keeping firm until it became rather half lidded. "I love it."

Stolas stepped away from the wall returning back to his full height as he adjusted his hat dropping the imp back onto the cold concrete as he inspected his claws, his gaze just peaking above the carve of his talons.

"However, I am here for business." Stolas started walking back and forth, his gaze unmoving and his head turning without difficulty as he did.

"You can have my grimoire but you must return it to me straight after work, my butler will pick you up from your office every evening. In addition to that you are to attend to me every full moon and do as I wish." However, like most demons there would be a catch and Blitzo was right there was more than just business on his mind, there wasn't a single moment where he hadn't thought about that impressive cock of his, rather large for an imp and it angered him that he had dirtied his best many times just allowing time to himself to distress from work. 

"Seems like a small offer to pay for something which will keep your business afloat, I will continue to be your patron if you agree to my conditions but if you don't deal is off and IMP shall be no more." He held out his hand with a magenta glow, they had made a deal before with his patron ship but Stolas could admit fault and know he didn't detail the finer print.

Blitzo had felt the way Stolas' body had reacted to the simplest of tender kissing and biting at the princes neck, the way he melted into his touch so easily which was more of a turn on than he thought, to have such a powerful demon craving him was almost like heroine and as he watched Stolas look at him with narrowed hues and comment on the way that he loved the way he played dirty Blitzo grinned but yelled as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the pavement.

"Might have guessed." Blitzo huffed picking himself up and dusting himself down then leaning against the wall putting a boot against it and folding his arm as he waited for the conditions of him keeping his sorry excuse for a life.

"You're just going to give it to me?" Blitzo raised a brow unbelievingly as Stolas mentioned that he could have the most prized possession his family owned as long as he 'attended' to the princes every wishes every full moon, "You mean sex." Blitzo said through gritted teeth in a low tone looking away slightly and narrowing his eyes as he considered the arrangement.

On one hand there was a chance that IMP would be fine and business would pick up without the use of this ancient tome and things would be hunky dory from now on but on the other hand IMP could fail meaning Blitzo, Loona, Millie and Moxxie would be out on their asses and it all depended on what decision he made right now.

Fucking the prince every full moon for a book that could save everything didn't seem like too bad a deal, he did recall how fucking good Stolas felt and he did find the prince extremely attractive but the demon was an absolute maniac and powerful to boot, what was to say he wouldn't get bored and eat him? At this point perhaps Stolas might eat him if he refused...god dammit.

Stolas tilted his head when Blitzo mentioned that he was going to just give it to him in that context it sounded like he didn’t give it that much of a thought when he really quite did, was he always this blunt and to the point that it pained him almost too much.

“I’m not just giving it to you, while you attend to me you will be returning it to me during the night and when I state I want it back you’ll give it willingly.” Stolas can recall a few turf wars where he had to use every spell in the book to remain victorious and on the top of the pecking order, his rank was something his family had always prided themselves for and he wasn’t one to break their victory any time soon, if anything having an assassin company like IMP on his side would be to his advantage.

“You can only retrieve the book if your client wants someone disposing in the living world.” It was always a bother when he had to explain his words in greater details but that was always the explanation when it came to deals the finer print is something demons tend to forget especially him. Then came more bluntness from the imp which made him audibly sigh.

“Oh Blitzy if that’s what you’re offering then yes, lusty and heated love making but also the finer print of affections no leaving me cold in the morning and you are to join me in the bathe to clean ourselves you dirty Imp.” He could see that Blitzo was hard in thought almost as if he could hear everything the imp was thinking, he knew Blitzo would be logical when it comes to what he saw to be his family Stolas knew of what happened to his former living life and how it was reduced to ashes he wasn’t one to play dirty when it came to stuff like that due to his parents extermination but when he had to, he will use it to his advantage.

"...F-fine, deal." Blitzo took hold of the demons glowing magenta hand without another second thought and as he did he jolted, this was not like the deal they had made before this was something else, Blitzo felt like he was being restricted, like unseen forces were binding, snaking around his legs arms and torso...almost like heavy chains and his eyes darted up panicked to the prince who looked deadly sinister in the glow, then as soon as he had felt the restiveness it vanished and Stolas let go so that he stumbled back into the wall.

"What the fuck was that?"

Stolas' eyes lit up as Blitzo took his hand seeing how the deal was truly formed now, his soul was now his to devour and hold much like the rest of his clients and from his exclamation it seems the imp didn't even know what he was getting in.

"You truly haven't dealt with a greater demon before have you? We now have a connection, a leash if you will. Leashing your soul with mine, this is how deals work, I'd thought you'd know." The prince chuckled in his hand as his free hand took out the book from where it was hiding showing it to Blitzo before opening it up chanting ancient words as a portal opened before them the other side a mirror to his manor, his bedroom to be exact. Stolas placed his talon on Blitzo's shoulder and lead him through the portal which closed soon after they entered it.

Blitzo was still rather panic struck leaning against the wall as he looked up and saw the prince looking absolutely delighted with himself and he felt the blood drain from him as he swallowed and realised that had probably been the stupidest decision deal of his entire life; the prince explained that they were soul bonded by the sounds of it and Blitzo visibly winced as Stolas mentioned he was on a 'leash', Blitzo hated the idea of being trapped, it made him nervous, every since the incident he'd not been the same and now Stolas, one of the five pentacle lords had him bound to his every whim and he'd let him do it.

The owl demon walked to the book's resting cabinet and hummed as he placed it back down straightening it so it looked neat and at home. Stolas' head snapped back and he turned with his body towards Blitzo walking slowly before taking the others waist leaning his weight in as tilting him slightly.

Blitzo had watched silently not saying anything, not even grumbling or rolling his eyes for once as Stolas produced the grimoire from seemingly nowhere and read an incantation that reopened the portal, the prince made it look so easy and Blitzo felt idiotic for thinking he could have controlled it; Stolas' taloned hand gripped as his shoulder and he didn't pull from the touch as Stolas ushered him through back into Hell and straight into Stolas' chambers once more, even as the prince left his side to replace the grimoire Blitzo's eyes were set upon the carpet as he chided himself internally at how much of an idiot he was, all of this was his fault and now he'd put the only family he had in danger.


End file.
